


Challenge

by IIxTigerLilyxII



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Please someone write this, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIxTigerLilyxII/pseuds/IIxTigerLilyxII
Summary: Challenge fic for Grimm and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D





	

Challenge fic for Grimn and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

So I want Daisy to be the main character

She needs to be a wesen, doesn't matter what kind. Can be one existing or you can make up one yourself.

Nick needs to be in the fic, doesn't have to be a major roll.

The team doesn't know Dasiy is a wesen at the start, they can find out however way you like.

The storyline is all up to you basically, just have to team finding out Dasiy is wesen some way, I would love to read there reactions.

Grant Ward MUST be killed some way, I think Dasiy should get her revenge.

You choose who to pair Daisy with or even not at all. Its up to you.

Has to be at least 1,000 words or more (well at least try to anyway)

I happy for this to turn into a full story as well, I actually would love that.

If someone does choose to write this, please leave a comment so I know.

TigerLily


End file.
